Catch me if you can
by xBlue-Rosex
Summary: The assassin was known to be incredibly stealthy and have amazing skills,he was also said to have never gotten caught. What if this wasn't true? What if when the assassin was young he made a few mistakes?On hold for now!


(in progress)

Authors note:

I'm not sure how long this story will end up maybe only a few chapters and depending on what happens and how you guys like it I may make it long. I had this idea that if the assassin would have ever gotten caught what would have happened? So I'm writing a story of what I think would have happened if Ezio would have gotten caught when he was younger. I probably wont be updating this story that often until I finish my story Identity Crises, so don't be disappointed if it takes me a while to update it. Please let me know what you think of it! Oh and if you could read Identity Crises and give me input on that, that would be amazing! :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The young assassin walked with his head hung low so that his hood made a shadow fall over his face. The assassin stopped in his tracks when a yellowish glint in the distance caught his eye. When he stepped closer the glint soon became the familiar shape of a wanted poster. When the assassin was close enough he reached out and snatched the poster, tearing it from the wall.<p>

"Merda! It's me!" He said to himself as he clutched the paper in both his hands, gripping it by the corners. _I need to find Leonardo, to give him a codex page, but now that I'm notorious it will it will be much more of a challenge seeing as he is not in this city and I'll have to sneak past the guards in order to leave the city_. He then crumpled the paper and held it balled up in on of his fists for a few moments before letting it slip from his fingers and tumble to the ground. The assassin continued walking, sticking as close to the shadows as he could, but that seeing that it was early in the morning there wasn't many shadows he could hide in. As he came closer to the open area of the road he stopped and pressed himself against the wall, then observing his surrounding he planned his next move. He slipped behind a condensed crowd of people who didn't seam to notice his arrival. He pushed himself more into the middle of the crowd as a group of guards floated passed him; they were looking for him no doubt. As he fallowed the crowd shouts of civilians filled his ears; they were agreeing to something...just then he heard his name.

"His name is Ezio Auditore!"A deep voice boomed over the others.

"Down with the assassino!" The people shouted in reply. Ezio broke away from the group of people he was fallowing and headed in the direction of the voices. _Maybe I should check this out. _The source of the voices turned out to be a middle aged man who stood in front of a growing crowd of people who watched him, eager to hear what else he had to say. Ezio joined the crowd curious to hear what all this man knew about him. Unknowingly Ezio was being watched, groups of guards began to notice him and were beginning to surround him. None of the citizens nor Ezio seamed to notice what was happening.

"We have you surrounded assassino!" One of the guards yelled as he walked up to the crowd eying the assassin. Ezio remained still, the people around him begain to look frantically for the assassin, but they couldn't seam to figure out which one of them he was. Ezio turned and looked about himself, sure enough he was surrounded; there were archers on each of the surrounding building, and guards at every opening of the roads.

"Alright you want a fight?" Ezio said in Italian. Ezio was strong witted, stealthy and good at what he did but he was young and over estimated himself. Ezio stepped out of the crowd and reached for his sword.

"There will be no need for that." Ezio heard a voice from behind him say in Italian. Ezio then felt a hand clamped over his own stopping him from drawing his sword. Ezio turned to see who was behind him but as he did he was slammed in the side of the head with the butt of a sword. The crowd of people began to cheer on the guards and they witnessed the assassin fumble back from the blow. Ezio tried to regain his balance and took a defensive stance on his uneasy legs. With his double blades out and poised, ready to rip apart his enemy he lunged forward taking the first move, but already being disorientated he missed and tripped over his own feet. Ezio felt a second blow to his head and this time it knocked him off his feet. Ezio stumbled forward and barley caught himself, he tried to focus on his enemy but he was seeing double. With blood pounding in his ears, the sounds around him began to become fuzzy. Ezio could no longer hold himself up and fell face first to the ground, once he hit the ground darkness had taken over and the young assassin was out cold.


End file.
